medakaboxfandomcom-20200222-history
Misogi Kumagawa
| image = | aliases = Naked-Apron senpai | age = 17 | gender = Male | blood type = AB | category = Minus | family = Unnamed Father Unnamed Mother | school = Hakoniwa Academy | year = Senior | class = Class -13 | affiliation = Student Council | position = Vice-President | previous affiliation = Kumagawa's Student Council | previous position = General Affairs Manager | manga debut = Volume 7, Chapter 55 }} Misogi Kumagawa (球磨川 禊, Kumagawa Misogi) is a senior of Class -13 and its first student. An executive member of Class -13, he is the center of the new Flask Plan, as well as the leader of the new new Student Council created to oppose Medaka Kurokami. Kumagawa is the chief antagonist of the Minus 13 arc. Personality Described as a "Born Loser" who failed at everything, who lost to everyone at everything, which in turn made him stronger than everyone. He was always negative, and could hurt people as easily as you and I breathe. His need to destroy was as strong as one's need to eat. He was the type that seriously contemplated killing every human on the face of the planet, himself included. Medaka didn't see that as an obstacle, so she tried to talk to him, to sympathize with him. She never once thought that she'd lose, but she couldn't defeat Kumagawa. Which lead her into her very first shift into Perses Mode. She attacked him and forced him to leave the school, but she still felt crushed by the fact that she couldn't do anything positive for him. To this day, she still berates herself about not being able to help Kumagawa. He calls Hitomi Hitoyoshi his first love and is obsessed with her. He then transfered into Hakoniwa Academy and Class -13. He doesn't understand or doesn't try to understand others, ignoring their feelings all together for example he healed Maguro Kurokami's internal wounds, the wounds that were important to Maguro himself. He doesn't mind killing people and he does it with a smiling face. Medaka describes him as an compulsive liar who doesn't ever say anything truthful. He apparently does have other emotions as he was very angry when Zenkichi regained his sight after he had turned it to nothingness with his minus. He also dislikes another girl whom he sees when he "dies" but more on this is not known. After being reformed and becoming a member of the Student Council however, his ability to break other people's hearts is shown in a more comedic light; simply announcing to all the potential freshman by calling them "minor characters" comically causes them to collapse from heartbreak (though this was done to weed out all the unsuitable candidates for the next Student Council). Appearance Kumagawa is a young man of average height and an average build, with purple eyes and black hair. When he was a transfer student and antagonist of the Student Council he wore a standard, normal black male uniform from another school. He wears the Student Council Uniform only once, in Chapter 93, however he quickly changed back in the next chapter (though Hitomi and Medaka did not mind), but he kept the Vice-President armband. History When he was a child he went to the same hospital as Medaka to test for Abnormalities but he didn't have any. Even when he was a child he had a negative personality, so negative that it influenced Medaka when she was little to think that living and interacting is nothing and meaningless until she met Zenkichi Hitoyoshi. When he was examined by Hitoyoshi Hitomi, he attempted to bribe her with information about 2000 Abnormals, in exchange to mark Kumagawa as a Normal. When Hitomi refused, Kumagawa pointed out the location of her son, and threatened to "play" with him; Hitomi was left with no choice but to mark Kumagawa as a Normal. Plot Flask Plan Arc Kumagawa makes his first physical appearance at the end of this arc. After Medaka and Oudo finish their battle, they head up the elevator to stop the Plus 6 and the Loser Team from fighting, only to find that they were all brutally defeated and pinned to the wall. A smiling Kumagawa immediately claims that "He didn't do it" and is therefore "not sorry". Minus 13 Arc After his introduction, Kumagawa meets with the head of the school and states his purpose: To destroy all abnormals and specials. As such he develops a new class in the school: "Class -13", a class devoted to nothing but minuses and his own ambitions. while he's discussing his plans with -13, Hinokage ambushed him usin Mr. unknown and after 8 serious punches sends Kumagawa flying through a wall. Kumagawa cries, stating they are tears of joy, as he's been waiting for someone to set him on the right path. He further states that in light of his reformation he would "grab the next sucker who walks by and do something really nasty to them" to release his anger. As he prepares to use All-fiction against him, he's interrupted by Chougasaki and Shibusi, who breaks his arms to prevent him from destroying the world. Later on to further his goal he selects four other people to create a new student council with Shiranui as the president and himself as the General Affairs Manager (keeping with the theme of minuses being opposites). After creating this group he announces to the school who he is and issues a state of impeachment to Medaka and the current student council on the grounds that they lack a Vice-president. Medaka counters by stating that they are allowed to fight for their office. In the General affairs battle, he faces off against Zenkichi, who has trained himself to fight with his eyes closed (as he can't stand the sight of Kumagawa). The match is determined to be a surrender-type fight, where he and Zenkichi fight on a steel floor which drops with every attack into a pit filled with poisonous snakes. During the battle he feigns defeat then uses All Fiction to take Zenkichi's sight, stating that a trick like fighting with no sight to make yourself stronger is only real in manga. Zenkichi, after professing his love for Medaka, stops one final time to make the steel floor drop into the pit of snakes as an act of sacrifice in the hopes that Kumagawa will die with him. Kumagawa expresses fear at the thought of dying and begs Zenkichi to let him live. Zenkichi declines, and they both die through poison from the snake bites. Later while the Election Committee is attempting to revive Zenkichi and restrain Medaka (who's in Perses mode at the time), Kumagawa revives himself and tells her that it was Zenkichi's fault that they died and that he was the victim. Zenkichi comes back to life soon after, stating that his vision has returned which sparks an enraged expression from Kumagawa, inspiring everyone's surprise that he, indeed, has emotions. After regaining his composure, he then admits to everyone that he had lost on purpose as his true goal was to buy time for Shibusi and Chogasaki to ambush the devilize training of Kikaijima and Akune. After this, he attempts to have Kujira join them, only to fail to her realization that she loves her companions. Due to how dangerous both he and Medaka can be, Choujabaru has both of them handcuffed to each other. Kumagawa makes an agreement with Medaka, stating that if Shibusi loses, then Class -13 would leave the school forever. During the treasurer battle he mainly observes after telling Shibusi to win. When Kujira retreats after nearly suffering a mental breakdown, Medaka asks to borrow Kumagawa's head, then smashes it into the glass to offer encouraging words to her sister. Kumagawa, also encourages Shibusi by telling her that it's ok for her to lose, which prompts Shibusi to release Scar Dead at it's maximum, subsequently harming everyone in the process. Once Shibusi has lost, Kumagawa heals her wounds and decides to honor his agreement, but is stopped by Medaka after deciding that she would rather try to help him than to send him out in to the world. As everyone prepares for the Secretary battle, Kumagawa shows a lack of interest. Zenkichi notices that he has lost his charisma, and states that he should have more interest in these battles. Kumagawa retorts that the fact that he showed up at all should be enough to recieve gratification. In this battle, Emukae fights against Hitomi-sensei. The rules are to fight until the other gives up the key to their opponent's partner's bracelet before it blows up within an hour's time. As Medaka begins to protest these rules, Kumagawa, upon hearing these rules, suddenly regains the charisma he once had, and tells her that she should stop pestering Choujabaru. During the battle, Kumagawa teaches Emue to use her Minus to manipulate plants by rotting the earth. Using this ability, they trick Hitomi-sensei and Zenkichi into attacking plant-made dummies and seperates them with a wall. With Kumagawa on the side with Hitomi, he reminds her of a similar situation in the past where Zenkichi's life was threatened. Hitomi retorts that Zenkichi has grown up and that she doesn't have to worry about his life anymore. To further display calmness in this situation she sets up a picnic stating that she might as well wait (this is a ruse to try and get emotion out of him). This works, and Kumagawa shows a pained, angry expression, stating that he should've known that she would be able to make him express such emotion. He then goes on to discuss his supossed "last love" (Hitomi being his first), Ajimu. According to him, there was no one in their middle school who didn't like her and that it was solely because of her that he was able to increase his approval rating. She served as his Vice-president and he claimed that he was in love. The only problem, however, was that he started to doubt this love for her. He wasn't sure of whether or not his love was genuine or if he was just infatuated with her looks, so to be sure, he ripped off her face. After doing so, he realized that he was still in love with her, and expressed joy at this revelation, although Medaka soon entered Perses mode and drove him out of the school. Kumagawa then stated that Medaka knew nothing of love and had gotten between them. Medaka expresses disgust at this story and asks everyone watching the battle whether or not she should save him at all. After being rebuffed by her sister, she accepts it. Eventually Zenkichi tricks Emue into rotting through the wall. In a last ditch effort, Kumagawa has her bring a huge tree to "life", explaining that size is the key to strength. Hitomi goes to hold it off while Zenkichi tries to talk to Emue. Student Council Successors Arc Abilities Weapons Specialist: Kumagawa's weapons of choice appear to be many large screws that he can make appear in his hands, regardless of what Minus he has. He can throw these screws with great accuracy. Combat Expert: Because he considers himself “the weakest person in the whole world,” Kumagawa knows everything about the weaknesses of the human body, and can easily defeat multiple opponents by targeting their weak points. However, Kumagawa claims he couldn’t defeat Medaka with this method as she has no weak points for him to exploit. Superhuman Durability & Stamina: Kumagawa’s most frightening trait is his tenacity; no matter how many times he is beaten down, he always gets back up due largely because of his history of losing at everything meaning he can easily shrug off any kind of beating. It was apparently this aspect of his person that caught Ajimu’s attention in the first place. Even without All Fiction, Kumagawa is capable of bouncing back from injuries that would cripple other humans for months. Lack of Presence: During the Treasurer’s battle, Kumagawa erased his “aura” with All Fiction. Because of this, people no longer feel his presence, a trait similar to Kuudou Hinokage’s Unknown Hero. Imagination Manifestation: Kumagawa can use his force of will to impose the image of immaterial objetcs onto those around him. Akune theorizes that it is this ability that allows Kumagawa to impose the mental image of a screw onto others when using Book Maker. Using his gloomy mindset, Kumagawa can also create a horrific magical sword from his imagination, capable of slaying magical beasts. Minuses All Fiction (大嘘憑き, Ōru Fikushon): Kumagawa's Minus allows him to deny aspects of reality; to make anything "nothing". Because of this, he can undo anything that has been damaged, and thus he has no qualms about being destructive. However, he has stated that once he removes something with his Minus, he cannot return it as it has become "fiction". His ability can even reverse his own death as well as the death of others. He admits that he doesn't have full control of his power because, unless he's careful, the entire world would become nothing. Kumagawa acquired All Fiction three years prior to the beginning of the series, when he attacked Ajimu. At that time, he lost his original Minus, but instead gained Ajimu's ability Hundred Gauntlets, which developed into All Fiction. Book Maker (却本作り, Bukku Meika): Kumagawa's original Minus, which he lost to Ajimu after he ripped off her face, and received All Fiction. After confronting Ajimu in a dream, he has lost All Fiction, but regained his original Minus in return. Book Maker requires Kumagawa to use a special screw; a slotted pan head screw (with a - on it), as opposed to the Philips screws (with a + on them) that he usually wields. When Book Maker is activated, the screw stretches to the length of a sword. When he stabs someone with the screw, it turns the target into a Minus by bringing that person to Kumagawa's level: body, spirit, technique, intellect, and talent; all fall to match Kumagawa. Despite the fact that the screw needs to pierce the victim to take effect, the damage done to the body is nearly zero; Kumagawa labels Book Maker as an ability that only soils the heart. As a side effect, the victim's hair also turns white, though the original color is restored once Book Marker's effect wares off and the screw disolves. Trivia *When translated from kanji, All Fiction means Lying Demon. *Kumagawa was voted the most popular character in the series in the second popularity poll with 3854 votes. *Kumagawa was voted the tenth most popular character in the series in the first popularity poll with 185 votes. Quotes *(To Najimi Ajimu) "I want to beat them. Even though I'm not cool, or strong, or just, or beautiful, or cute, or pretty, I want to beat the cool, strong, just, beautiful, cute, and pretty people. Even though I wasn't blessed with talent, even though I'm stupid and have a bad personality, have bad grades, am misguided and am a good for nothing, I want to beat the talented, smart, likeable, overachieving people. I want to beat those with friends when I can't have friends. I want to beat the people who work hard when I can't work hard. I want to beat the the victorious people when I can't win. I want to beat the happy people when I'm miserable. Even if I'm hated, even if I'm despised, even if I'm useless, I want to prove that I'm better than the main characters!" *(Thinking about Medaka Kurokami) "I really despised you, now and long ago. While I loved you, now and long ago. More than Hitomi-sensei, whom I admired. More than Anshin'in, whom I obeyed. More than my father, more than my mother, I loved you." *(To Aoki Aka) "With thrill and risk, I sharpen my nerves. I'm someone who would bet even under the worst circumstances." Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Minus